fairpointpodcastfandomcom-20200213-history
Gernhardt
Gernhardt is a high-ranking Nazi scientist. He was placed in charge of their cloning program, their time travel program, and their space program. He is currently romantically involved with Kaspar Hauser and ruling over Mars by his side. Gernhardt is best known as one of the titular characters in the radio show "The Adventures Of Gernhardt And Klaus." He is a brilliant man, but miserable and filled with hate. Character Biography Gernhardt was the head of the Nazi cloning program, and directly in charge of taking care of the prototype, Kaspar Hauser. Kaspar was raised in isolation in a darkness, never seeing his captors or caretakers. Eventually, after Gernhardt nailed the cloning process, he sympathetically set Kaspar free, having grown to love him and wanting him to live out a full life. He then created the first clone of Kaspar, making one minor change and making the clone female. He named her Klaudia. However, it wasn't long before Gernhardt realized that he was gay, and would prefer a male companion. He cast Klaudia aside and created a new clone of Kaspar, this one a male which he named Klaus. Being clumsy and reckless, Klaus would constantly get himself killed, but Gernhardt would create a new one with all of the old one's memories, omitting his knowledge of being a clone or ever dying. Gernhardt and Klaus developed both a romantic partnership and a professional relationship, and Gernhardt was placed at the head of the Nazi time travel program. Along with his partner Klaus, he was sent on many important missions, including a mission to find the Holy Grail, to kill all the dinosaurs in order to discredit evolution, and to introduce social media to the American people. At some point, they also accidentally killed U.S. President John F. Kennedy. After the war, with the death of Adolf Hitler, Gernhardt and Klaus fled with their fuhrer's body to the moon, taking the Nazi space program into their own hands and constructing Space Hitler -- a giant cyborg version of Hitler. It was around this time that the Nazis began working for Xenu, the intergalactic dictator who conquered Heaven. They gave up the search for the Holy Grail and began searching instead for the Deus ex Machina -- an invention known to the public as the iPod Classic, which was actually a machine of nigh-omnipotent power built by Steve Jobs using the metal melted down from the Spear of Destiny. By this time, the DNA in the Klaus clones had begun to degrade, resulting in a distinctly Scottish Klaus. After the death of Xenu, Gernhardt was reunited with Kaspar Hauser, who had since become the Prime Minister of Mars, and the two of them began a relationship and moved to Mars together, ruling it side by side as a Nazi power. Scottish Klaus left Gernhardt and started a relationship with another Klaus clone. The Nazis split into several splinter movements, including the Space Nazis, Feminazis, and Grammar Nazis. After becoming bored with his new life on Mars and lack of a fuhrer to lead him, Gernhardt and Kaspar attempted to spice up their love life by coming down to California in an attempt to ruin Chanukah for the Jewish people of Earth. Their trip to California coincided with Zeus and PATRIARCHY's trip. They both met at the residence of Agent Zeal of Delphi, who referred their two separate groups to Donald Trump in order to get them out of her life. Along with Zeus and PATRIARCHY, Gernhardt and Kaspar joined Donald Trump in backing his 2016 Presidential Election campaign. Trump revealed to them that he was actually attempting to put together a group which would secretly control all world events. However, before they could move forward, they launched an investigation into the supposed existence of an Illuminati which was already in control. Around this time, Gernhardt was growing tired of his relationship with Kaspar Hauser, and desperately wanted Klaus back. He hired Guy Fawkes, known monster hunter, to find one the Klaus clones somewhere in time and space and bring the two of them back together. For payment, he gave Guy Fawkes the Spear of Destiny, which he had mysteriously found on the Nazi moon base, even though it had already been melted down and turned into the Deus ex Machina. Appearances (Right-click and "Save Link As" to save episodes. Click to play.) *#86 King Henry VIII, or "Y2K15" *#95 The Genghis Khan Episode, or "Jenga Unchained" *#99 "Fair Point Podcast, The Movie: A Radio Play" *#106 The Top 20 Songs Of 2004, or "Tears Of My Grandfather" *#107 The Star Wars Holiday Special, or "Twas The Week Before Christmas" *#109 The Mothman Episode, or "Mothballs To The Wall" *#113 The Bohemian Grove Episode, or "Moloch'd And Loaded" Category:Characters